As communication technology has advance, electronic devices have tended towards a convergence function and are now able to complexly perform one or more functions.
Electronic devices mainly include mobile terminals classified roughly as the so-called “smart phones”. Each of these mobile terminals typically has a large touch screen as a display module and has a high-pixel camera module as well as a basic function for communication with a counterpart. Accordingly, the mobile terminal may capture still and moving pictures. Also, the mobile terminal may reproduce multimedia contents such as music and moving pictures, and may connect to a network and perform web surfing. Such a mobile terminal performs various convergence functions quickly by having a high-performance processor. The mobile terminal is now so advanced as to consider the function of communication with a counterpart as a sub-function.
As described above, the amount of information to be processed and displayed is increasing as the electronic device provides multimedia services. Therefore, there is a growing interest in the electronic device having a touch screen which may improve space utilization and increase the size of the display unit of the electronic device.
The touch screen is an input and display device for inputting and displaying information on one screen. The electronic device may be combined with a cover for protecting the touch screen.
The electronic device may also have a cover for providing a display protection function. A transparent window may be included in at least a part of the cover.
The electronic device may activate a cover window region of a display, corresponding to a size of a transparent window, to output a screen through the transparent window of the cover in a state where the cover is closed.
However, because a size of the cover window region is limited, information output on the cover window region may be limited. For example, when a memo application is executed through the cover window region, only written memo contents may be output on the cover window region. Hence, there may be a problem in that a type of an application which is being currently executed may be not expressed intuitively.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.